


Баньши

by MandoDiao



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mystic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDiao/pseuds/MandoDiao
Summary: будни нечисти





	Баньши

Альберт Хельхейм боялся в своей жизни только одного: что его собственное тело его предаст.

Закончить жизнь овощем – не такая уж страшная судьба, когда ты – уже не ты, а остатки серых клеток, которые отвечают за пожрать, поспать и помочиться. Последнее, кстати, не обязательно, тело само получит сигнал и исполнит, захочет этого Альберт или нет, а разбираться будет какая-нибудь медсестра.

Может, даже не симпатичная, Альберт не против.

Наверное, у них есть мануалы, по которым они учатся мыть члены. Может, даже расписано, как взять его правой рукой – крепко, но нежно, как ножку младенца, другой – щипцы для тампонов, и протереть, начиная с паховых складок, под яичками, анус, а закончить, отодвинув крайнюю плоть.

Может, медсестра бы даже вздохнула ненароком, что у старика из триста пятьдесят седьмой палаты довольной большой агрегат и тяжелые яйца. Может, у Альберта бы встал, пока она его касалась. Кто знает?

Пусть так, он был бы беспомощнее кота: тот хотя бы может нализать свои яйца, а Альберта согнет в три погибели только подагра.

Говорят, инстинкты – полное дерьмо. Ученые не скажут херни, ведь так? Без примера люди бы знали, только как онанировать по углам, но нет – общество показало, что можно присунуть тому, кто не убежал достаточно быстро, и вот так началась эпоха «изнасилований».

Альберт много думал в последнее время, но не помнил, о чем.

Он боялся, что будет страдать при жизни.

А затем Альберт стал слоняться по больнице, забывая время, забывая годы, иногда вспоминая, кто он, но лишь на краткие, полные ужаса моменты.

Смотря на новорожденных, Альберт завидовал. И ненавидел. Ненавидел больше, хотя и не знал, какой частью, ведь тела у него не было.

Слыша молитвы у операционных, он хотел заткнуть уши или задушить всех этих людей. Его пальцы проходили сквозь их горло.

Вспоминая свою жизнь, он не помнил и половины, будто никогда не жил. Имя. Дата. И прочерк, который он назвал «жизнью».

Зная, что его ждет, он бы мечтал о смерти – любой, но окончательной. Вот только он застрял. Он не помнил, откуда пришел, куда ему идти, и кто он.

Самое страшное: иногда он вспоминал.

Кратко, вспышкой, не успевая что-то с этим сделать, но отчаянно, до ледяной трезвости осознавая себя и свою судьбу.

И тогда он кричал.


End file.
